one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Magnes
|jname = ビクターマグネス |rname = Bikuta Magunesu |ename = |first = |affltion = |ocupation = Pirate Pirate Captain Formerly Helmsman |jva=Kenji Nomura |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 312,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Victor Magnes is the former Captain of the Magnes Pirate and the helmsman of the Straw Hat Pirate He is officially the Seventh member of the crew and the Sixth to join the crew, Appearance Magnes is an very tall large build muscler man he had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and , a short beard, sideburns, and From his sideburns on, he wear an black captain coat and wear an open buttoned white shirt and had dark brown track pant he wear black belt Personality Magnes is an extremelist and had is very short temper he also lack intelligence and is very simple minded by many thing he also enjoy finding strong opponent even one that stronger then him he also is a very loud, brash, and headstrong who speaks in the third person Magnes is shown to be extremely reckless at most time Magnes is somewhat dimwitted and idiotic where Zoro Saizo Chosuke Nami and Sanji openly stated that Magnes is Plain Stupid but he can quite insightful and polite at time which surprise everyone in the Straw Hat Crew except for Luffy and Hayate and was insightful enough to see that Sogeking was Usopp although despite his extreme behavior he is able to listen to reason when he way frustrated of his old crew betrayal and Hayate explain it was due to his own incompetence of being a captain of a crew because his own personal flaws and allowing his crew to fall and had been burdening him with guilt and fail to act as Proper Captain. Having accepted his weakness, Magnes resolves to become a better person Power and Abilities Magnes is extremely powerful fighter with great muscular strength and One of the Top Fighter of the Straw Hat Magnes often fight the Third Strongest along with Sanji as Luffy and Hayate Fought against the Strongest Opponent while Zoro and Saizo Fight the Second Strongest Physical Abilities Magnes as an former Captain of his own pirate crew and the only Straw Hat Member who had bounty prior before Luffy got his own bounty Benefit of his musucler body Magnes had an immense durability and possesses immense physical strength he was shown casually lifting a massive, two-handed barbell with a single hand.He also easily smashed through walls, floors, and even a cliff with a single punch Magnes mainly uses wrestling-style moves such as throws, powerbombs, backhanded chops, take-downs, leg drops, high-flying strikes and dropkicks. He is also noted for being incredibly fast, as he is show perform very Fast Punches Devil Fruit Magnes ate the Baika Baika Mi it gave him ability allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size it increasing his power of his Punches and did little hinderence to speed he can also turn himself to a Giant furthering his Strength Stearing Magnes is quite skilled steering an ship he was able to get the out of dangerous situation Olympia Magnes develop an ability call Olymphia this ability when activate he suround by aura light armor which increase his strength and speed this further enhance with his Devil Fruit further increase the power of his Punches and Attack and muscle he first use on Yonshichi of CP9 Relationship Crew Magnes relationship with the Straw Hat Crew was quite bizarre he often annoy most member due his Brash Behavior sometime get angry when any one of them said something that offended him nerveless he is loyal to the entire crew since they are responsible for making Magnes more mature he often call many of his crewmate a nickname He Call Chosuke Cho he call Usopp Uso he call Sanji San He Call Chopper Chop he call Rokuren Roku he call Franky Frank Monkey D Luffy Luffy and Magnes got along well due to their simple minded and naive behavior Luffy ask him to join his crew because he was amuse and amaze by Magnes's Devil Fruit power Magnes initially refuse to join but eventually agree to join because Luffy was planning to set sail to Grand Line upon joining the crew Luffy made him the Helmsman of the Straw Hat. Usually Magnes goof off with Luffy Usopp Chopper Mimi and Nene. Magnes and Luffy are quite similar in most way is their apparent lack of intelligence and sometime can be quite reckless Magnes is the only member of Luffy crew who never question Luffy decision and simply go along with it and was never against Luffy recruit strange crewmate such as Brook Date D Hayate Roronoa Zoro Magnes and Zoro are known to occasionally mock each other; Magnes will laugh heartily whenever Zoro gets lost or does something noticeably stupid, though he is also worse in that respect.When He and Luffy battled Zoro and Saizo in Whiskey Peak (as Magnes and Luffy thought Zoro and Saizo was attacking innocent people when they were actually bounty hunters), Zoro was exasperated with Magnes for not understanding the situation and decided to not hold back. When the battle was stopped by Hayate and Nami, who explained the situation to Luffy and Magnes, they both laughed as they thought Zoro and Saizo attacked people for giving food he did not like to which Zoro responded angrily "Who do you think I am?". Chen Saizo Nami Nami trust Magnes for many thing but is very annoy by his lack of intelligence and idiocy Magnes is aware of Nami Feeling for Hayate and sometime tease her about it which make her angry and cause her to beat him up Usopp Magnes Vinsmoke Sanji Magnes get along well with Sanji but like most people in the Straw Hat Sanji can get quite annoy by Magnes Idiotic behavior Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Deimon Mimi Nene Rokuren Franky Brook Magnes get along well with Brook and was the one of only crew member who wasn't afraid Brook and accept Brook as a crew member